A Memory of red rose
by TheMadGamer
Summary: After Ib's sacrifice, Mary made a subtitute for her in the other world. But the painting needs someone to take it there, and Ib seems to have forgotten everything about the other world.
1. What will you do?

-"So...What are you planing to do with your father's work?"  
>Mary was nervous. It was the first time someone interwiewed her.<br>-"I guess I'll keep the exposition."  
>When she came back after Ib's sacrifice, she thought she would live as Garry's daughter or take Ib's<br>place in her family; but instead she became Guertena's daughter and learned he never came back  
>because he had died.<br>-"I might start painting myself. I'm actually pretty good at it."  
>-"I can't wait to see your first work then !"<br>-"Thank you."  
>-"But now that you're all alone, what will you do?"<br>All words awoke a wave of memories.  
>-"Well my friend Garry will take care of me."<br>-"Can you tell us something about him?"  
>-"He looks a lot like my daddy. He's nice and caring. He also is an art teacher."<br>-"Really?"  
>The journalist kept talking for a long time when the show finally ended.<br>She knew Garry hated her for what happened to Ib but he couldn't let her sacrifice be in vain.  
>He was waiting for her next to the car when she arrived at the parking lot.<br>-"So ?"  
>-"I told them I would keep the exposition and that I was gonna start painting."<br>-"Huh..."  
>-"A Memory of red rose."<br>-"What's that ?"  
>-"My first painting.I want it to replace Ib."<br>-"Do you really think it's gonna work?"  
>-"If it doesn't, I'll make a „Garry" and a „Mary" so she doesn't feel lonely."<br>-"You really only wanted to go out..."  
>Garry was biting his lip to keep him from bursting into tears while Mary started sobbing.<br>-"Why did Ib... Why did she save me?"  
>She could have gone back with you, but she..."<br>The tears wouldn't stop falling.  
>-"She did it from her own 's not your fault."<br>Garry carried the girl to the car where she slept till they arrived home.  
>Garry's apartment was a real mess.<br>-"Do you ever clean this place?"  
>-"I didn't really have time to clean these days."<br>Garry opened a door and invited Mary to go in.  
>-"You said blue was your favorite, right?"<br>The walls were covered with navy blue wallpaper. The bed in the corner was covered with same  
>colored sheets.<br>A small Ib plushie was sitting on a wooden dresser.  
>-"Did you make it?"<br>-"Try not to break it, it's fu...really hard to make."  
>Garry turned the radiator on.<br>-"What's this?"  
>-"This? It's a radiator. You use it to heat a room."<br>-"Radiator..."  
>-"Make yourself at home. Diner will be ready in half an hour." Garry stepped out of the room.<br>-"Garry?"  
>-"Yes?"<br>-"What's an hour?"


	2. Mommy

- Hey Mary! Come over here for a sec'.

The girl had a bandanna on her hair to keep it from going in the paint.  
>-"Look. It's the interview. Sheesh! It took them 3 months to publish it."<br>-"I completely forgot about it"  
>-"(I can't wait to see your first work then.)"<br>-"Oh by the way, I'm almost finished. Wanna take a look ?"  
>-"Sure."<br>The canvas was man size. A girl with brown hair and red eyes was laying on a red petal bed.  
>-"Wow. It's so realistic!"<br>-"Once it's dry, we'll take it to the museum."  
>-"You did a great work."<br>Garry pat her head.  
>-"Are you ready to go there again?"<br>-"Go where ?"  
>-"Back to the gallery. I doubt that we can just deposit it next to the passage."<br>-"Only Ib matters right now"  
>Once the painting finished drying, Mary took her plushie and put it in her jean's pocket.<br>Then they went to the exhibition. It was closed this day.  
>-"It's this painting right? How do we go in?"<br>-"The first time I went, I just walked in it."  
>As soon as they stepped on it, they fell in dark water with the canvas.<br>-"GARRY! Where are you?"  
>The girl was scared. She woke to a hall, alone.<br>-"IB ! GARRY!"  
>No response.<br>-"Ah! I know! BIG SIS ! BIG SIS !"  
>Suddenly, a woman with a long red dress appeared in the hall.<br>-"You have legs now? That's awesome! „  
>As Mary ran toward her, she felt something was wrong.<br>She had a big scary smile.  
>Mary walked backwards and saw what „The Lady in Red" was so interested with.<br>A yellow rose.  
>Mary knew what would happen if her rose had lost all of her petals.<br>She grabbed it and ran as fast as she could.  
>The woman almost reached her when she heard a very familiar voice.<br>-"Wait."  
>The Lady stopped, walked toward the voice and took the brunette's hand.<br>-"Ib! Ib ! I... I missed you so much ! And Garry too ! He..."  
>-"Who are you?"<br>-"Bu...Ib? It's me...Mary."  
>-" I'm not Ib. It's only been a few hours and I already made friends with everyone."<br>-"Wait. You aren't Ib, you're „A Memory of red rose". Aren't you?"  
>-"If you know me, maybe you know who created us."<br>-"Us?"  
>-"Yes. „The lady in red", „the sad clown" , „death of the individual" and everyone else!<br>I heard there was another painting that disappeared before I arrived too"  
>-"I'm the one. The one who disappeared and that created you. And Ib's the one who stayed so I could<br>go !"  
>Mary was getting angry and annoyed at her creation.<br>-"Then, does that mean you're my mommy?"  
>Mary stopped for a moment. She knew she shouldn't make anyone mad here, and if it can help<br>finding Ib, why not?  
>-"In a way, yes."<br>-"Mommy?"  
>-"Yes?"<br>-"Did you come back for me?"  
>The girl was crying paint tears. It reminded her the first time her father came into this world.<br>-"Of course" she said as she hugged „Memory".


End file.
